The Parade
by DarthObsydian
Summary: "Speaking of things that I care nothing for- here is the parade. I can already feel a headache coming on." A short snippet of Palpatine's musings during the ending scene of The Phantom Menace. Slight humor, slight bitterness, and a small glimpse at what he Really thinks about Jar Jar.


"**The Parade"**

"_Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It's you who should be congratulated. Together, we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."_

–Chancellor Palpatine (_The Phantom Menace_)

**32 Years BBY**

Ah, the "Symponik Nabooalla". The brilliant combination of bawoonkas, drums, and jubilant vocals prove to be quite moving to the little peace-starved crowd we have acquired here. I myself might have been impressed- if I wasn't trying to stifle my vomit.

The parade is closer now and for some reason children have thought it prudent to drop confetti upon the crowd from the rooftops. Her Majesty smiles at me and I return the favor, despite my desire slaughter her here and now. She's lucky the boy has taken a liking to her, for if that were the case her usefulness stands to be put into question. Although, even how it pains me to admit it, she's stronger than I once suspected. Fourteen and already capable of outwitting a droid army governed by the most brilliant mind in the galaxy; in the event that there is any confusion, I'm referring to myself.

I notice Amidala's hands are trembling at her sides.

"Nervous," I say.

The Queen nods with a small smile. "Is it that obvious, Chancellor?"

I laugh in a way that I know she will recognize as gentle. "Relax, Your Majesty. Enjoy the rewards of your job well done. The people of Naboo are grateful for all you have risked and won; including myself."

She expresses her gratitude and I am forever amazed how freely people accept lies. Is it because they are truly that ignorant, or could it be that they simply do not wish to know the truth?

Either way, I care not.

Speaking of things that I care nothing for- here is the parade. I can already feel a headache coming on. Rows of Gungans play their little hearts out for the entire planet to see as 'Weesa joinin with da Naboo on thisa glorious day of humility and peace' or whatever it was that the spit slinging primitive leader said when last we spoke.

From the front line a female Gungan waves at me. I can only assume that it is Augara Jowil, the composer of this little symponik whom I met with earlier today. It's hard to tell, really. They all look the same to me.

Children are singing now and throwing flowers at the passing Gungan soldiers and the crowd's cheering grows louder. I match the same stupid grin as Sio Bibble- no doubt tickled pink that he gets to hold the 'shiny ball'.

I can feel the contentment of the Jedi Council as they look on from their place of honor upon the stage. It is probably redundant to mention how thrilling it is to be in the presence of those whom I continue to escape the notice of day after day- but leaving it entirely unnoted would be little fun.

One Jedi stands out among the rest- Kenobi. I foresee that he will continue to be a thorn in my side. His carelessness with his master's life led to the death of my apprentice, which was inconvenient in the most extravagant form of the word.

I relished watching his master burn.

Then there is the boy. The fear I feel coming from him is palpable and the anger he has at Qui-Gon's death is intoxicating. I find solace in the doubtless countless failures that Obi-Wan will commit during his time as Skywalker's master. The boy will need additional guidance, of course, and I will be there to provide it. Who knows, maybe one day the two of them will battle each _other_ and Kenobi could go up in flames just like his master.

It's worth looking forward to.

Boss Nass is visible now, riding above the rest of the crowd. His guards surround him, of course. And then there is the noble General Ceel riding next to the insufferable Jar Jar Binks. I have a sinking suspicion that I'll have to endure his company for years to come.

Sometimes I wonder if the power is worth it- In all seriousness, I really_ loathe_ that _thing_.

The parade now stops before the Queen and the Gungans dismount their Kaadus.

Oh look, Jar-Jar's foot is caught in the saddle. How quaint.

Boss Nass is now climbing the steps to finalize the symbolism of the treaty. Bibble looks sad; he had to hand his ball over to the Queen. No further comment there.

The Naboo Queen hands the Globe of Peace to the Gungan Head of State who held it up and shouted the alliance for all to hear.

Wonderful. Well, that's that.

Let the saga begin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is just a very short (obviously) little story that was requested of me during the summer. **

**Better late than never, right?  
**

**Happy New Year to everyone! And may the Force be with you!**


End file.
